Ylisse's Monado
by Ultima Multiverse Cartography
Summary: As he is the Monado, the weapon wielded by all the gods, Alvis has something for Shulk to do when they first meet. Luckily, using his influence on his world's reality, the Bionis can wait for its hero. Ylisse, however, needs a little help. And it has no Alvis to make it wait. The Monado sends its wielder to help out the rebel fragment of Grima and the bloodline of the Hero-King!


Welcome to my new story! Fans of N:ABL and NK?N,SK!, sorry for running out of inspiration. However, here, I give you something I can work on. This idea came up while I was playing FE: Awakening and listening to an 8-bit remix of Gaur Plain. Shulk...in FE: Awakening! Cliché, I know, but anyone can make a cliché thing beautiful, and I plan on doing just that. So...shall we start with Shulk's Prologue (mostly original) and Premonition? Warning, this will happen right after Shulk and Alvis beat the Telethia spawn in Makna Forest or Makna Woods or whatever it's called. So...are you ready? Then let us view a truly magnificent...well, 2 worlds. Not counting the Outrealms. Let's just go.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Xenoblade Chronicles or Fire Emblem: Awakening. They belong to Monolith Soft and Nintendo respectively.

Ylisse's Monado

Chapter 1

Prologue 1

Otherworldly Aid

_Eons ago, the world was nothing but an endless sea...cloaked by a boundless sky._

_Then...2 great titans came into existence._

_The Bionis..._

_...and the Mechonis._

_The titans were locked in a timeless battle..._

_...until at last..._

_...only their lifeless corpses remained._

**Makna Forest: Nighttime**

A group of 4 were walking through the lush jungle that was inadequately named Makna Forest, on the back of the titan known as the Bionis, or rather, the corpse of the Bionis, still standing in the position it had died in. They were a ragtag group, one could say, but they worked well together.

They all looked drastically different. In the lead were the 2 known as Dunban and Shulk. Shulk was an 18-year old Homs, clocking in at 5 feet and 6 inches. He had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes that were full of life and youth. He wore a black sweater, and a red hooded vest over it, though he never wore the hood. His shorts and shoes couldn't be described, they were too complex. On his back, he carried a red, streamlined object, that faintly looked like a sword. In the middle, where on a sword you would find the point where the hilt ends and the blade begins, a hollowed out circle would be found on this object. This was the Monado, the weapon said to be used by the Bionis in its fight against the Mechonis.

Dunban was a middle-aged man, around 30 years old, with brown hair and eyes. His clothing could only be described as slightly aristocratic. His cape covered his right arm...the arm he could not use. Before Shulk, Dunban was thought to be the only Hom capable of wielding the Monado, having used it to fight the Mechon, essentially evil robots, at the Battle of Sword Valley, around a year ago. He unknowingly sacrificed his arm to the Monado's power during that fight. Now, he wields a katana, strapped to his hip, with his left hand. It is made from the metal of Mechon armor, and is therefore the only weapon other than the Monado capable of cutting through Mechon armor.

The other 2 there were Sharla and Reyn. Reyn was a very muscular 18-year old male, with spiky auburn hair and brown eyes. All he wore was a vest, boots, and armored pants. Or, at least, all that could be seen. But there's always the possibility he, ahem, _goes commando. _His weapon of choice is a combination of an oversized lance, a gun, and a large shield. Not that he uses the gun much, he likes to charge into battle.

Sharla was, truth be told, a very beautiful woman. 21 years of age, with brown eyes and long, straight, black hair, she was a ranged fighter and a medic, wielding an ether rifle as her weapon. She wore a red vest and a blue shirt, and tan short shorts. Her stomach was completely exposed. Her shoes were heels, and they actually extended up most of her legs.

They came across a significantly less...alive...part of the woods. Concealed in the foliage was a young girl, around...18 or so, with grey hair, curled at the sides. She is also wearing somewhat aristocratic clothing, of the pink color. The biggest thing, though, was that she was unconscious. Dunban noticed her first. "Over there!" He says, catching the other 3's attention. Sharla audibly gasps, and she runs over, Shulk and the others not far behind. Shulk makes it to the girl second. "Hey, are you OK?" As Sharla checks her pulse, Shulk recognizes the girl from a vision he had gotten before. "You!" And another vision occurs.

_A large creature, looking as though it were yelling in agony. A green glow came from it as it did so. The girl was standing there before it._

Shulk groans after this, and Reyn notices. "Shulk, what's wrong? Another vision?"

"Kind of." Is Shulk's answer. "I'm not sure. But first, she needs help." Reyn agrees. "You're right. Let's look for somewhere safe." Dunban, at this, walks towards a certain spot. "There, I see a clearing under a giant tree. We can easily watch for anything approaching." Shulk picks the unconscious girl up. "OK. I'll carry her."

A few minutes later, Sharla, being the medic, finishes her examination of the girl. "She hasn't sustained any serious injuries, but her condition is far from stable." Shulk, standing nearby, asks, with a worried tone, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Her symptoms suggest ether deficiency. It's well known that Homs are strongly affected by ether levels in the environment. But I've never seen symptoms like this before. A sudden drop in ether content in the surrounding atmosphere causes a reaction. Symptoms range from fatigue to nausea, but in this girl's case..."

"What can we do?" "We're gonna need Water-type Ether Crystals. I'll load the crystals into a cartridge to shoot from my rifle." Needless to say, this causes some alarm, especially from Reyn. "Eh!? You-you're gonna shoot her!?" Sharla simply dismisses it with a chiding tone. "No, silly, I'll fire them into the air and the dispersed ether will heal her." Reyn, seeing the point now, sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Ah...oh. That's what I thought."

Sharla continues. "But the problem is the crystals. We can't just use any old crystal, they must be as pure as possible. This area must have a water source nearby. We should search there first." Dunban pipes up. "I spotted a waterfall a little way back. What do you think, Sharla? Would a waterfall produce pure crystals?" "I can't think of a better place."

"Then it's decided." Shulk says. "I'll search for the crystals." Reyn butts in. "Hey, you're not going on your own!" "I'll be OK. I need you to look after the group. We're short on water, too, so I'll fill up our flasks." "Hey, good idea. Take care, man!" And with that, Shulk backtracked, with the flasks, to the waterfall Dunban had seen before.

At the waterfall, Shulk found and collected the Pure Water Crystals, when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around and saw a young man, looking to be Shulk's age. He wore a long purple coat and quite long boots, and presumably pants, but the boots are so long, it's hard to tell. His hair was long and silver. "Who are you?" Shulk asked him. The young man only smirked and turned to face Shulk fully, showing the key on a necklace he wears. He starts walking past Shulk, never looking away. "Oh. Uh, he-hello." "How unusual." The man said, examining Shulk. "It is quite rare to see a Homs in this region." Shulk is speechless, and the man chuckles. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here, in that case. Then permit me to introduce myself. My name is Alvis." He bows at this. "Alvis?" Shulk begins to introduce himself. "Um, my name's..." "It's Shulk." Alvis looks to Shulk. "Isn't it?" Shulk is once again shocked by this. "I-how did you know that?"

"Wielder of the Monado. Defender of Colony 9. The hero that has every Mechon running. You're famous amongst all Homs." Shulk is still stunned, but in a different way. "I know you from somewhere..." Alvis simply looks away and says "They're here." At Shulk's confusion, he elaborates. "The Monado emits a particular ether wavelength in its ground state. It must have drawn them." At this, a monster roar is heard, and 4 of them fly by at high speeds. "What are they!?" Shulk asks, but he sees them coming back for another pass. "Stay out of the way, Alvis. I'll handle this myself!" He reaches for the Monado, and the blade snaps open, the 2 parts moving aside and an energy blade coming out. He charges at them, and his eyes glow light blue. He gets a vision of one of them hitting a certain way, and prepares for that.

"From the left? Then I'll go..." He doesn't get to finish, as he is still hit, the attack having changed. He's knocked back, skidding to a stop on the sand. "How?" He gets another vision, this time the Monster comes straight at him from above. "Now, from above!" He moves to block, but instead the monster dives low and hits where he isn't blocking. He is knocked away again, with a cry of pain, skidding to a stop near Alvis, who's standing there like nothing's happening while Shulk is sitting there on the ground, coughing. "It can't be!" Shulk thinks aloud. "I saw its movements before it struck! How can it...?" Alvis speaks up, with a neutral tone. "It is a Telethia." "Telethia?" "They can read your mind. Whether you have a vision or not, if they know your next move, it's all in vain."

Shulk gets up, turning to face Alvis. "You know about my visions? How could you possibly-" "There is only one way." Alvis interrupts him. "Stop it in its tracks, then dull its perception." He looks to the Monado, which had fallen to the ground. Alvis then breaks into a sprint, picking it up without troubles. "No, Alvis. Stop!" Shulk cries out, but to no avail, as Alvis keeps running. "You don't know how to-" Shulk is interrupted again as the Monado activates, glowing green. A foreign character appears in the circle. "Huh? A new symbol!" Alvis swings the blade, and a wave of ether enery comes off of it, hitting the Telethia and freezing it in place as Alvis cuts off the antennae before slicing it in half, killing it. It explodes into green ether particles as it dies.

"That was amazing!" Shulk says, watching in awe. Alvis tosses back the Monado. "I suggest you stop staring. The sword is yours to wield." Shulk has many questions, the one voiced being "What was that light?" But Alvis only says "The Monado does not control itself. You control it."

Shulk watches the remaining 3 Telethia coming back. "I...control it. By the light of the Monado, I will stop them." The 3 Telethia stop in front of Shulk, and he stands his ground, Alvis coming up beside him with a sword to help fight. The fight was simple, mostly just waiting to use the new technique (Purge, he would call it, Monado Purge) before slashing down the Telethia it hit, so it was over soon enough. The Monado deactivates, and Alvis comes up behind Shulk.

"Well? You see now, Shulk?" Shulk nods the affirmative. "Thank you. Hey, wait a second! More importantly, where on Bionis did you learn to use the Monado?" Alvis chuckles at this, and evades the question like Shulk couldn't evade the first Telethia.

"They were not the primary Telethia. Merely its spawn. The primary Telethia dwells elsewhere in Makna Forest. Is it...wounded? I see. The Telethia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by a girl." Shulk is a little skeptic. And accidentally sexist, but he's innocent to not know that, and it's the thought that counts. Since he didn't have the thought, I don't view it as offensively sexist. Anyway... "A girl?"

Alvis turns to Shulk and starts walking towards him, having walked away during his spiel. "The Monado is a divine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. Of both the material and the immaterial." He rests his hand on the Monado and looks Shulk in the eyes. "Alvis...how do you know so much about the Monado? Who are you?"

Now, were this canon, Reyn would arrive at this time. But he's been delayed a little. Monsters and stuff. Here, everything just seems to stop. Everything but Alvis, Shulk, and the Monado. Shulk notices the quiet and looks around, seeing even the waterfall stop moving. "Alvis, what's going-" As if it's his shtick, Alvis interrupts Shulk again. "Don't worry. The Bionis will wait for you. Ylisse, however, cannot." And with that, Shulk's world goes blank as he slips into unconsciousness.

_...a chuckling. "Shulk, there are no Mechon where you are going. So that part of the Monado would be useless, yes? The Monado cannot harm Homs of the Bionis. However...none of the Homs in Ylisse are of the Bionis. So do be careful who you swing that at, will you?" And Alvis falls silent._

**Premonition**

**Invisible Ties**

_An armored man-Chrom, you know his name, he's a good friend of yours-rushing forward, his sword-Falchion, the blade used by the Hero-King, Marth, you know this-raised as he charges a very dark-looking mage-Validar, the vile scum, trying to resurrect the fell dragon, how dare he- and swinging, locked in a duel that Validar is surprisingly not torn to shreds in, considering he's a mage. You watch, charging up Thoron in your hand as Validar casts a blast of Dark Magic, which Chrom rolls forward and away from. Validar then vanishes. "Up there!" A voice yells from behind you, and a blond, oddly dressed teen-Shulk, your other good friend in the Shepherds- rushes toward the battle. He isn't in time to stop the magic Validar casts, but the blast knocks you away, giving you a good chance to fire Thoron at the Grimleal shaman, who teleports away. Shulk's eyes flash blue, and he quickly gets in the way of a charge from an electricity-shrouded Validar, knocking him away with that strange sword-the Monado, he calls it. Validar teleports away to the middle of the hall, and he visibly sneers at you and Shulk. You, Shulk, and Chrom regroup off to the side._

_"This is it!" Chrom says. "Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that." He addresses you when you speak-so that's your name, Robin, nice ring to it. Shulk pipes up. "Indeed, the future is ours to decide!" Chrom gains a small smile at this and nods to Shulk. "Well said, friend, now let's kill this dastard and be done with it! Shulk, Robin, we have to get closer. Let's move!" Your group charge toward Validar, who laughs. "Hahaha! Why do you resist? Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" You 3 arrive, Shulk rushing him from the side. "Slit Edge!" He calls out, stabbing Validar. From what you've seen, this lowers the Defense of the enemy, but only when it hits from the side. Validar retaliates, but you see that blue glow appear in Shulk's eyes again and stop worrying about him, knowing he'll not take damage because he'll have seen it coming. Chrom comes from the front and slashes at Validar with a Silver Sword. This time, when Validar retaliates, it hurts Chrom, but you have no Vulneraries or anything. This is when you make it to Validar and attack with Thoron, a beam of electricity striking Validar, who strikes back once more. That annoying Grima's Truth. And inappropriately named, too, all he spreads are lies. Luckily, with your attack, you have Validar's back turned to Shulk, and your plan works out, as Shulk takes advantage of it, leaping at Validar and chopping down through him from behind. "BACK SLASH!" This is why you love working with Shulk. As Validar dies, purple particles come off of him. He manages to cast one last spell, saying with a distorted voice and red eyes, "This isn't over! Damn you ALL!" You hurriedly push Shulk and Chrom out of the way, taking the hit for yourself, collapsing. Chrom and Shulk rush over to you, Shulk healing you with his...what did he call it? Oh, right, Light Heal. "You alright?" Chrom asks, pulling you up to a sitting position. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now." As he says this, your vision goes red and blurry, your hearing muffled. "At long last." Chrom and Shulk notice your plight, and simultaneously ask "What's wrong? Hey. Hang on!" That's when Shulk sticks his hand between you and Chrom, and you hear flesh and armor pierced. Chrom's face is a face of agony, as is Shulk's. Chrom stumbles away from you both, Shulk's hand sliding off of the LIGHTNING BOLT LODGED IN CHROM'S CHEST! You look down at your hand and yes, the sparks left over from a Thunder spell are there. You just stabbed Chrom. And Shulk, but Shulk won't die. "This is not your...your fault." Chrom struggles to even stand, let alone speak. "Promise me...you'll escape from this place...please...go..." And with that, Chrom's corpse falls to the floor. As you back away in horror, Validar's evil cackling can be heard in your head..._

**A/N:** OK! New story Idea! Hope you like it! I'll be uploading more of this than the others, admittedly. Expect Prologue 2 soon!


End file.
